Loudspeakers are used to emit sound based on an audio input signal. The audio input signals may be supplied from any number of sources and may be in any number of forms (e.g., electronic files such as .wav, .mp3, etc.). Often times, multiple loudspeakers may be desired to allow sounds to reach across a large physical area. For example, multiple speakers may be used so that sound can be heard throughout a large room or auditorium, or across a large outdoor area such as an outdoor patio, pool area, etc. Existing systems, however, require the speakers to be tethered together by a wire.